Over and Over
by koalachaos
Summary: Being perfectly content with my love life and my idiot boyfriend (also known as Scorpius Malfoy), I find much joy in meddling with other people's love lives. Especially when those two people are my best friend and my cousin. My name is Rosalie Weasley, and I will make sure Albus and Keira fall in love, if it is the last thing I do.
1. Dig Pink

Being perfectly content with my love life and my idiot boyfriend (also known as Scorpius Malfoy), I find much joy in meddling with other people's love lives. Especially when those two people are my best friend and my cousin. My name is Rosalie Weasley, and I will make sure Albus and Keira fall in love, if it is the last thing I do.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a world of magic. The world was constantly threatened by some sort of force, whether it was Voldy- though the past is in the past- or those stupid muggles. The wizarding world was in debt to Harry Potter, who'd saved their sorry arses so many times and Harry married his best friend's sister and became an auror (as well as rich and famous.) Harry had three kids- James, Albus and Lily.

Around the same time as Albus's birth, it seemed like all the other women of Harry's generation were also having children. My cousin, Dominique and I were born, as well as Katie Bell's first daughter- Keira Clare a.k.a my best friend. Keira and I have been best friends since birth, literally. Both born on January 25th, though I'm older than K by 7 minutes.

My point is, we've been best friends for life and that's why I am doing this. Albus and Keira had each other, maybe because their so similar. So feisty and passionate and downright stubborn. I will make them see that they're perfect for each other (with the help of the rest of the Wotters and Scorp.)

* * *

"So, tell me again, why are we here?" Ugh, is he even capable of paying attention?

"I need to talk to you guys about something! Pay attention, Hugo!"

"But where's Al and K?" By that point, my patience was wearing thin. I pointed at the door and muttered, "_Colloportus. Muffliato."_ I turned back to the sea of ginger before me. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP FOR A BLOODY SECOND!?"

At last they looked at me and I started. "Al and K aren't here, because we need to talk about them." I pulled the curtains over the window. The attic had definitely shrunken since the last time we all were in there.

Lily raised her hand. "What about my brother?" Her and James looked at me with puzzling expressions.

"KEIRA AND AL ARE SECRETLY IN LOVE!"

"Yeah, and I'm Cornelius Fudge." Fred smirked at me.

"They are! They just don't know it yet."

"That makes so much sense.", Dom said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I will prove to you all how great they'd be together. I just need your help." I was kind of begging at this point.

"What kind of help?" Lucy looked intrigued.

"You'll see, my dear little Luce. Now, who's in?" I put my hand in the middle, just like they did in the muggle films, right before yelling 'TEAM!' or something along those lines. Unfortunately, Scorpius called, ruining my almost dramatic ending.

"Hey Rosie?"

"Yes Scorp?"

"I think you may wanna hurry up just a bit."

"Why...?"

"Keira's walking over right now, and she looks pissed."

"Merlin! Thanks Malfoy."

"I can only stall for so long and now I have to juggle Al and K?!" Scorpius sounded like a damsel in distress.

"Sorry! Bye."

"Now, who's in?" I tried to start up my cheer again. Loads of freckled hands piled atop mine. "Operation PINK is underway."

"Why pink?", Louis asked.

"Remember when Al put that muggle dye in Keira's shampoo? Now shut up and get in. DIG PINK ON THREE! ONE, TWO, THREE!"

Scattered mutters of 'Dig pink.' and a few excited cheers (the guys) ended our meeting and we were on our merry way.


	2. Turn Ons

The first thing I tried, of course, was just straight up talking to Keira, while Scorpius worked with Albus.

"K! Keira! Keira Clare! K! KEIRA ELISE CLARE IF YOU COULD GET OFF YOUR BLOODY PHONE FOR A SEC!"

"What?", Keira groaned, a bit annoyed. She pulled off her headphones.

"Take a walk with me!" I put on a 'charming' smile.

"NOW?"

"Yes, now?"

"Ask Scorp! Or your stupid cousin!"

"I need to talk about the inner workings of a whale's vagina!"

"What?"

"Exactly, now come with me!"

She got off the bench and we decided to walk to our favorite spot (where we totally weren't going to meet Albus and Scorpius) . We were strolling through the forest behind Uncle Harry's house when she asked me, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Who do you think is the hottest guy in seventh year? ", I asked.

"I don't know? Carter Davies?"

"Too tall for you.", I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Never mind. What turns you on"

"A bit of an arsehole, dark hair, pretty eyes, well-built (a.k.a quidditch player), leather jackets, tattoos- Wait, why do you want to know anyway?"

"I need someone who looks cute with you."

"Why?"

"So we can double date."

"If I don't like the guy, it'd be more like a play-date. He might have cooties or something!"

"What are you, five? Then, we'll find someone close to us. I wouldn't mind you dating one of my relatives." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"I can't! They're all like family. Really cute family." I gagged internally.

"You just said they were cute! So give someone a go! Who do you like? James? Freddie? Louis?"

"Must he be part of the enormous Wotter clan?"

"But of course!"

"Since 99.9 percent of your family is ginger, I shall go for the non red haired ones. Remember, I am doing this for your sake!"

"Okay, okay! Just choose someone!" At that point, I started to get excited. "I'll try and list all of them. 'Kay, so there's Teddy-"

"Engaged."

"Louis-"

"He's 'aight.

"James-"

"Really cute, but too stupid for me."

"Oi! He's hilarious!"

"If you like the idiotic type. That must be why you're dating Scorp."

"Albus-"

"AYE! If you think I'd ever date Albus in a million years, you're sadly mistaken. Sure he's really hot, but his major dickheadedness cancels out all of that!"

"Did you just call me a major dickhead, Clare?"

This is where it all got interesting. And slightly annoying.


End file.
